


kneel beside my hope

by puchuupoet



Category: Bandom, Mumford & Sons - Fandom, Tweedy bandom
Genre: Beer, Cuddling and Snuggling, Gen, Rain, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet





	kneel beside my hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/gifts).



"I'm writing something for you, you know." Ben's voice echoes in the flat, and the only response is the rain beating hard against the roof. He makes his way to the kitchen, hoping that there's still beer left over from the night before. Ben's honestly surprised to see that there is, especially with the way the band had turned to the bottle upon hearing the news. Fuck, he still couldn't believe it, even if the proof was sitting in his room.

He opens the bottle on the way back to his bedroom, dropping the cap on the hallway floor. Everyone else cleared out this morning, and Ben can't blame them. He's reminded of that when he reaches his doorway, his steps slightly faltering.

Marcus senses the hesitation, lifting his head up off his paws. He has his front legs crossed, the massive paws dangling off the edge of the bed, reminiscent of how he used to sit. It's little things like that that have Ben convinced that it's Marcus at all and not some messed up version of Little Red Riding Hood.

A low whine breaks Ben out of his thoughts, and he moves to sit next to the wolf on his bed. He _knows_ it's Marcus, deep down, but that doesn't stop the slight tremble in his fingers as he cautiously smooths his hand over Marcus's shoulders.

"I started it last night," Ben keeps talking to Marcus, as if it will make things normal again. None of them have any idea as to why things have changed, and Marcus hasn't been able to drop any hints that could lead them in the right direction. Marcus doesn't seem too worried so far, or maybe that's the wolf bit of him.

He had shown up the night before, scratching at the front door, soaking wet from the rainstorm. Ted had been the first to realize what was going on, when the light from the the streets caught on the silver earrings embedded in the furry ear. Everything had been tenative and cautious, at least until the wolf had shoved past them to go and collapse on Marcus's bed. It had been affirmation enough, under the circumstances, with everyone making plans to fix it the next day.

Except the next day had now come, and the situation doesn't seem any clearer. At least, not from where Ben's sitting. Marcus sighs and pushes himself onto his side, resting his head on Ben's lap. Without thinking Ben starts stroking the crest of his head, gently following the curve of his ears. Marcus noses into the touch, a happy whimper escaping from him.


End file.
